1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a write method and a storage device using the method, and particularly, to a write method providing enhanced data reliability under such conditions where a write operation is not performed properly, and a storage device using the method.
2. Background of the Invention
A disc drive, which is one of storage devices, contributes to the operation of a computer system by writing data to a storage medium in response to a command that is issued by the host device, or reading data from the storage medium. A variety of write methods have been studied to improve the recording density of the disc drive. Further, there is a need for a new method to access a storage medium that is suitable for a new write method with a higher recording density.
In one embodiment a method may comprise receiving a command to store data to a first area of a data storage device, detecting whether the data storage device is in a first state indicating a first level of reliability in writes to the first area, and writing the data to a second area of the data storage device when the first state is detected, the second area having a different data storage characteristic than the first area.
In another embodiment, an apparatus may comprise a data storage device including a data storage medium having a first area and a second area, the second area having a different data storage characteristic than the first area; a controller configured to receive a command to write data to the first area; determine whether the data storage device is in a first mode, the first mode indicating a first level of reliability in writes to the first area; and write data pursuant to the command to the second area when the data storage device is determined to be in the first mode.
In another embodiment, an apparatus may comprise a processor configured to receive a command from a host device to write data to a first area of a data storage device, detect whether the data storage device is in a first mode indicating a reduced writing reliability relative to a second mode, and write the data to a second area of the data storage device when the first mode is detected, the second area having higher recording reliability than the first area.